1 semana
by fenixshada
Summary: 1 Semana antes de terminar las clases Youhei decide como siempre saltarse las clases. Pero esta vez sera detenido por una voz conocida, por que aquella persona decide detenerlo? esa es la pregunta que se hace el mismo. Mi primer fic sean amables.


Otro maldito dia de mi estupida vida, no se el por que sigo con esta rutina. Perdon, esto deveria ser solo un relato de una de los tantos estupidos dias. Mi nombre es Youhei Sunohara, tengo 17 años, estudio en la instituto privado de Hikarizaka, estoy en mi ultimo año y sigo sin tener una novia. Mi suerte no ha sido de los mejores desde que entre en esta escuela, yo vine aqui para cumplir un sueño. Mi meta era entrar en el club de futbol pero tratar con idiotas como los del club era una perdida de tiempo, por eso solo me quedo terminar estos 3 malditos años sin metas o sueños pero no estaba solo tenia un amigo pero ultimamente pasa mas tiempo con su novia que esta enferma y prefiero no molestarlo.

Las clases terminaran pronto, solo falta una semana y las clases por fin llegaran a su fin, se que no tengo un plan para despues de la escuela pero lo solucionare. Al entrar en el salon de clases note algunos estudiantes ya no se tomaban la molestia de asistir, pensandolo bien que demonios estoy haciendo aqui, tambien deveria ir a disfrutar del mundo exterior en lugar de estar perdiendo mi tiempo en este lugar, tal vez encuentre una linda chica ahi afuera, despues de pensar un poco tome mi decision, no fue dificil decidir irme, asi que camine hacia la salida lo mas rapido que pude.

-A donde crees que vas?- Una voz familiar se escucho detras de mi.

-A nadie le importa- le respondi dandome la vuelta.

-Estas tratando de saltarte las clases una vez mas por lo que veo- me dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

-solo falta una semana y los examenes ya terminaron no le veo el caso seguir viniendo- levante mi voz de protesta.

-Tu muy bien sabes que las ultima semana se utiliza para despedirse de los amigos y profesores, tambien se utiliza para limpiar el salon que utilizamos por un año entero- de que esta hablando yo no recuerdo nada de limpiar.

-No me gusta despedirme de personas que me miraron con desprecio todo el maldito año, ademas yo jamas he limpiado el salon por que tendria que hacerlo ahora?- espero que con eso entienda que no quiero estar aqui.

-No te iras y es mi ultima palabra.

-Quien te crees tu para darme ordenes.

-Yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Para mí solo eres una chica que tiene un cargo que es demaciado grande para ella, ademas como dije las clases ya no tienen importancia por eso me largo- segui mi camino hacia la salida.

-No te dejare ir- me alcanzo y tiro de mi brazo haciendo que yo me sentara en el piso.

-Por favor Tomoyo dejame ir no quiero quedarme ademas el maestro no vino hoy- intente soltarme pero esta chica es muy fuerte.

-No te creo- me empezo a arrastrar hacia mi salon. Por que me pasan estas cosas solo a mi, estaba a un paso de la libertad, maldita suerte. Llegamos al salon de clases y como dije el maestro no se encontraba ahi. Parese que la suerte por fin esta de mi lado, mi mentira resulto que no era mentira.

-Te lo dije ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con la libetad- trate de irme pero...

-Entonces si tienes tiempo libre ayudame con unas cosas.

-Por que tendria que hacerlo?

-Por que si no lo haces te golpeare.

-intentalo si quieres, esta vez saldre victorioso- no le tenia miedo y me lanze hacia ella y la someti contra el suelo, o eso me gustaria decir.

Estuve ordenando uno papeles en el aula que utiliza el consejo estudiantil y llevando algunas cajas hacia el almacen todo el maldito día. Cuando termine estaba muy cansado y tome aciento debajo de un arbol en el jardin de la escuela.

-Te cansaste?- aquella chica que me obligo a hacer todo esto estaba parada frente a mi.

-Para nada- en realidad estava muy cansado.

-Que bueno que lo dices por que tengo mas cajas que transportar.

-Deves estar bromeando- me tire de espaldas en el cesped

Si, solo es una broma buen trabajo- lo dijo soltando una leve sonrisa -Como esta tu nariz?

-pues rota grasias a ti- lo dije tocandome la bendita que tenia en la nariz.

-Tu te lo buscaste- me duele admitirlo pero tiene razón -Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Y ahora que quieres?

-Desde cuando dejaste de pensar que yo era un chico?

Aquella pregunta me sorprendio como, sabia ella que ya no pensaba que era un chico. Espera un momento en la mañana le dije que era una chica con un cargo alto.

-Supongo que desde que te conoci.

Ella me miro incredula pero no la culpo despues de como la trate todo este tiempo.

-Yo no podia aceptar que una chica sea mas fuerte que un hombre. Por eso trataba de mentirme a mi mismo.

-Y por que ya no intentaste atacarme en las ultimas semanas?

-Por que no tiene caso tu a pesar de tu monstruosa fuerza eres una chica.

Ella se quedo pensativa un poco, luego desvio su mirada y me dijo:

-Pense que te habias olvidado de mi.

Aquella frase me dejo helado no podia creer lo que mis oidos habian escuchado.

-Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Nada, no dije nada- dijo mientras su mirada se centro en mi.

Logre ver que sus mejillas se enrojecian levemente.

-Yo jamas me olvidaria de alguien que me trato como un saco de boxeo en varias ocasiones- le dije mientras la miraba con firmeza.

-Pero yo escuche que empezaste a salir a salir con Fujibayashi Kyou.

Que clase de estupido tendria una cita con Kyou, de donde sacaron ese rumor.

-Tu crees que yo soy tan idiota como para salir con Kyou.

-Si- no demoro en darme una respuesta.

-¡¡¡¡ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY TAN DESESPERADO!!!!

-Si- que clase de imagen tienen sobre mi?

-Entonces piensalo de esta manera. Acaso crees que Kyou aceptaria ser mi novia?

-Tienes razon ella jamas aceptaria estar con alguien como tu.

Aquella respuesta lastimo mi orgullo pero ella se veia aliviada.

-Ademas como fue que inicio ese rumor?

-Muchos estudiantes dijero que te habian visto todas las tarde acompañando a Kyou a su casa.

-Asi que fue por eso- la gente deve estar mal de la cabeza por crear rumores solo por eso.

-Entonces es cierto.

-Si pero solo la acompañaba por que le pedi que me ayudara a estudiar para mis examenes- Kyou es muy inteligente por eso le pedi ayuda a ella.

-Tambien escuche que alguien los vio besandose. Eso es cierto?.

Ella me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos pero por que? no sabia el por que, acaso realmente queria saber si era verdad o no, demonios y como devia responder a esa pregunta. Despues de pensar un poco desidi decirle la verdad.

-Es cierto- listo, eso fue dificil incluso para mi. Ella no dijo nada por un tiempo, luego me miro se veia un poco triste.

-Eso es todo ya te puedes ir, eres libre ahora- no entendia por que dijo eso.

-Que te pasa estas actuando raro?

-No se de que hablas yo sigo actuando normal.

-Mientes tu compartamiento para nada es normal.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dicho esto se levanto y empezo a caminar.

-Supongo que estas asi por Tomoya.

Se detuvo y giro hacia mi -tu en realidad eres un idiota.

-Y ahora por que me insultas? -que le pasa a esta chica? ya deve haberse vuelto loca.

-Por que piensas que mi malestar es por Tomoya?

-Por que el te gusta- mi respuesta la dejo muda, parecia bastante sorprendida.

-Como sabes eso?.

-Lo supe todo el tiempo; a ti, Kyou, Ryou, Kotomi les gusta Tomoya.

Se quedo pensativa por unos minutos hasta que dio una respuesta.

-Y como es que besaste a Kyou si sabes que le gusta otra persona?.

-Yo no la bese, ella fue quien me beso- ella me vio como si estuviera loco -se que es muy dificil de creer pero asi pasaron las cosas.

-Por que haria ella eso?

-Supongo que penso que un clavo saca otro clavo.

-Asi que segun tu ella queria olvidar a Tomoya saliendo contigo?.

-Si, y como dijiste yo se quien le gusta por eso la rechase- pude ver como empeso a mirarme sintiendo pena por mi -¡¡¡¡¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO!!!!!

-Pero ninguna chica estaria tan loca como para querer besarte.

-Me da igual si me crees o no- esa maldita se estaba burlando de mi por eso desidi irme pero...

-Yo se de alguien que realmente te quiere- aquellas palabras hicieron que la mire a los ojos.

-Y quien es esa persona?.

-Tu hermanita, Nagisa me conto que tenias una hermanita que se preocupa por ti- ella estaba sonriendo despues de decir eso.

-Tienes razon, devo admitir que le causo muchos problemas.

-Tambien me dijo que tu hermanita se dejaria de preocupar si consiguieras una novia- me pregunto era necesario contar esos detalles.

-Eso es solo lo que ella piensa, una novia no haria ninguna diferencia yo seguire siendo yo.

Las clases terminaron, recogi mis cosas y me adelante hacia la salida queria llegar a mi cuarto para descansar despues de un día tan agotador como ese. Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar de todo lo que me habia sucedido, desde cuando Tomoyo era tan amigable no lo entiendo, incluso llegue a verla sonreir en varias oportunidades, eso fue raro. Llegue a la puerta principal de la escuela, intente cruzar la puerta cuando aquella voz que me detuvo en la mañana, me detuvo nuevamente.

-Sunohara espera- gire y la vi corriendo hacia mi.

-Que sucede ahora?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo- devi de admitir que eso no me lo esperaba.

-Por que tendria que acompañarte y ademas estoy muy cansado ahora.

-Solo sigueme- ella cogio mi mano y empezo a jalarme yo no entendia nada. Llegamos a un pequeño local de comida -Quiero que pidas lo que quieras te lo has ganado por tu gran trabajo- me quede sin palabras, me puse a pensar que pedir, pero en ese momento llego a mi un recuerdo "Pero ninguna chica estaria tan loca como para besarte". Aquellas palabras cruzaron mi mente.

-Lo que yo quiera verdad?- pregunte para confirmar lo que ella me habia dicho, ella asintio -Si, si quiero algo- empeze a sonreir -quiero un beso tuyo en los labios.

-Que fue lo que dijiste?- ella estaba roja de ira, o eso fue lo que pense en ese momento.

-Dije un beso, que pasa? tu dijiste yo que yo quisiera o es acaso que la gran Tomoyo es una cobarde que no cumple sus pro...- no pude terminar la frase por que senti que Tomoyo se me acercaba con una aura asesina. Quise retrocer pero mis pies no se movian, pense que ese era el ultimo dia de mi vida, serre los ojos esperando mi final. En ese momento senti sus manos que sostenian de mi rostro y la acercaban hacia ella, en ese momento se juntaron nuestros labios, que esta pasando acaso ya estoy muerto o tal vez el miedo le esta haciendo divagar a mi mente, pero esto realmente estaba pasando ella me beso, fue un suave, dulce y corto beso.

-Creo que si hay alguien bastante loca despues de todo- ella sonrio nuevamente. Y asi mi extraño dia llego a su fin.

 **NA:** primer fic sean honestos XD


End file.
